Losing a Bet
by SweetenedSpoilers
Summary: Merlin loses a bet with Gwaine, and has to publicly prank Arthur because of it. Merlin is convinced that Arthur will have him executed, but the night might just turn out better than expected.


**AN: This is just a quick oneshot inspired by a prompt I received for the Merlin characters pulling a prank together. My first time writing canon-era Merlin; hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin stared at Gwaine's hand in dismay and groaned.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. The one time I actually go to the tavern..." he said.

"You were the one foolish enough to bet with me. Percival, Leon—hell, even Mordred,—could have told you what a bad idea that was. But," Gwaine strode forward, grabbing Merlin's hand and pressing the dried root into his palm. "A wager's a wager. So put this in our princess's wine before the feast tonight, let it soak for a bit, and then sit back and watch him drink it."

Merlin glared at Gwaine. "You do know he'll kill me, right? Arthur will literally have me executed, Gwaine."

Gwaine snorted. "Yes, I'm sure that he would have his court sorcerer killed for a harmless prank."

Merlin shot him another look. "_He_ will not think it's harmless. There are visiting dignitaries who will be at this feast, _and_ he has council tomorrow. I'm going to be beheaded. Or hanged. Or burned at the stake," Merlin sighed.

Gwaine simply grinned brightly at Merlin and clapped him on the shoulder as he headed out the door, nodding a hello to Gaius. "It will be a hoot, Merlin, you'll see," he called over his shoulder.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Merlin, who deftly hid the plant behind his back on his way past him to the kitchens. "Believe me, Gaius. It's better if you don't know."

ooo

"_MER_LIN," Arthur thundered as he entered his chambers, the heavy wooden doors banging against the stone walls with a crack. Merlin cringed, turning away from the window and taking a few tentative steps toward Arthur.

Arthur didn't look anywhere near amused and his lips were pressed in a thin line, almost—but not quite—hiding the black dye in the crease between them. He was gripping a goblet of wine tightly in his fist.

"So, I lost a bet with Gwaine at the tavern last night..." Merlin began.

"Yes, I could tell by the way Gwaine was in hysterics at the feast over everyone else's horrified looks that he had something to do with it as well," Arthur ground out.

When Arthur had started talking, his teeth were finally revealed—dyed black, just like Gwaine had said. Merlin couldn't help it. He really couldn't. He felt the smile slipping across his face and brought a hand up, trying to smother the laughs that were pouring out.

"It is not _funny_," Arthur hissed.

Merlin finally stopped laughing, but he still smiled at Arthur when he said, "The royals downstairs have been trusted allies for years, Arthur. This isn't going to change that. I'm sure they'll like Camelot's king even more for being susceptibly human and succumbing to a prank."

"Well, if you're _so sure_ it isn't a big deal, why don't you drink some?" Arthur asked, thrusting the wine toward Merlin.

Merlin smiled, a little abashed, but dutifully accepted the goblet and took a long sip. "It's good wine," he offered. "The root Gwaine gave me hardly even has any flavor."

Arthur just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Plus," Merlin grinned, glancing at the mirror on the chamber's wall. "Now we match."

Arthur finally cracked a small, close-lipped smile, which Merlin took as being forgiven. He set the goblet down on the table and closed the distance between them, crowding into Arthur's space and running his thumb lightly over Arthur's lips as he cupped his cheek. "It's only temporary," he murmured, and Arthur finally sighed, giving Merlin a look somewhere between fond and exasperated, before pressing his lips to Merlin's.

Merlin brought his hand up to Arthur's shoulder as the one on Arthur's cheek drifted into golden hair, his fingers carding through the strands while Arthur wrapped tight arms around his waist. Merlin slipped his tongue inside when Arthur parted his lips, doing a valiant effort of licking away the inky stain.

When they finally parted, Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin's and huffed. "At least I won't be the only one like this tomorrow," he said.

Merlin smirked, stepping out of Arthur's hold. "Well..." he said slowly, "I don't know about that." A thunderous look crossed Arthur's face again as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he gave Arthur a pearly white smile.

After a moment, Arthur's look turned teasing. "I think I might be able to persuade you to do that little trick for me, as well," he said, reaching out for Merlin again.

"Hm, I don't know." Merlin replied, taking a couple of dancing steps backward. "I can't imagine what you could do that would make me want to help you out..."

Merlin laughed as Arthur chased him across the chambers and tackled him onto the bed.


End file.
